Suns and Moons
by Jahahgjin
Summary: Meet Arielle Vermillian, a 14 year-old classy, outgoing. French social elite who now lives in Tokyo with her mother, a fashion designer, her father, an architect, and her talking cat guardian Blaze. Who is she? She’s is Princess Araliana of the Solar Kin
1. Default Chapter: Prologue

Meet Arielle Vermillian, a 14 year-old classy, outgoing. French social elite who now lives in Tokyo with her mother, a fashion designer, her father, an architect, and her talking cat guardian Blaze. Who is she? She's is Princess Araliana of the Solar Kingdom and Sailor Sun. Sent to Tokyo to make sure that three powerful artifacts stay out of the hands of evil, she makes friends with the inners and SailorMoon. Through circumstance, they fight and evil so powerful, it has been unseen to Earth since the Silver Millennia.

Happy New Years to everybody. I thought I'd go and start posting my SailorMoon story. Hope you enjoy it and PLZ R&R.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or it character however I do own the Ocs in this story.

Note: I am using the English names although I do know the Japanese names. I found that when I first started writing this story in the Japanese names, down the line, I kept switching to the English names. So I decided that it would less confusing if I used the English names. This story takes place after the Sailor Moon R, Part I: Ail and Ann Saga and just before Rini/Chibi-Usa comes into the picture.

…_She held eyes of the golden flames_

_and carries the pride of her race strongly._

Prologue

FLASHBACK: 1000 years ago 

A man with elbow-length red hair pulled back in a ponytail by many different leather bands stood with his arms crossed. A fiery colored insignia of what appeared to be a sun was shown clearly on his forehead. He sighed, a bit saddened_. -It's been so long since that day…my daughter_.- A woman with knees length blonde hair sauntered beside him.

"Shontono….You shouldn't be so sad. Araliana is in good hands and will be with us again. You got to be patient…..and got to understand….we….sent her away to save her life." the woman spoke. The man, Shontono, sighed again. He missed his daughter.

"I know Jaheirah….but….She has no memory of us and probably never will if we

don't get her home safe…."Shontono spoke. A yellow and orange cat entered the room in which the king and queen were getting the attention of the two. It bows before speaking.

"Forgive me for interrupting but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation about the princess. It seems that even on Earth, she is still in danger….The Negaforce have figured out how we saved her and the gem and now are on their way to Earth in pursuit of the gem, dagger and Mirror." The cat stated.

"What?!"

"Are you sure?" Jaheirah asks. The fox nods.

"Yes your highness…..but do not worry. I will find the Princess." the fox says. "I

may need to go with you…."he says. The fox shakes her head.

"You will be needed here. Don't worry. You have my word that I will find your

daughter, the young princess…..I promise your majesty." the cat says. Shontono frowns slightly. _-He's right.-_

"Blaze, she won't….remember anything…"Jaheirah starts. Junora nods.

"I'll fix that. " Blaze spoke. Shontono nods.

"Yes…Araliana was sent to a different time after the tragedy. I will make preparation for your departure . Train her while on Earth. She needs to be strong." he says. Blaze nods.

"What shall happen to Solaris?" Blaze slowly asked.

"Our Kingdom will sleep." Shontono says gravely. Jaheirah held his hand. "We can not recover from the first attack of the Negaforce. I knew that when the Moon Kingdom Lunarian ours would also." Pausing King Shontono closed his eyes. A flame colored crystal appeared in his hand. "My dear daughter Araliana will be the only one who can awaken the kingdom from the spell I will cast." Shontono looks at Blaze. "Train her well my friend. Our fates rest in her…and your hands."

"Yes your highness….You have my word." Blaze promised………

…One with powers such as hers…She carries a burden like none other…

Sorry for such a short prologue but chapter one is a bit long. PLZ R&R and I'll update soon.

Jahahgjin


	2. A New Day in a New Place

Hi everyone Here's chapter 1. This chapter has a lot in it and I hope you enjoy it and PLZ R&R.

Chapter 1: A new Day in a new Place.

"I DON'T BELIVE THIS!!" a familiar voice wailed as a blonde blur raced though downtown Tokyo heading to school. "THE ONE DAY I LEAVE FOR SCHOOL ON TIME….AND I **_STILL_** END UP RUNNING LATE!!" Serena gasped as she ran. Her school came into her sights and she increased her pace. The warning bell chimed loudly signaling all of the Crossroad Junior High students to report to their classes to avoid being tardy. _–Maybe I can beat the bell.-_ she thought as she ran into the school gates and through the front door. Meanwhile in Mrs. Haruna's class, her students sat around still chatting with each other. Mrs. Haruna sat at her desk reviewing today's lesson plan she had out for her students. Near the middle of the class, Amy sighed to herself.

"I wish Serena could be on time just once in her life." She murmurs to herself. As if Serena had heard her thoughts, she burst through the door surprising all who were presently on time. She gasped trying to catch her breath. At that moment, the tardy bell rung. Mrs. Haruna stands from her seat heading to her podium.

"Goodmorning Serena," she starts. "Cuttin' it a little close today. Didn't think you'd make it here on time today." Serena straightened up and smiled.

"I'm sorry Mrs. H." she apologized taking her seat next to Amy.

"Hey," Amy whispers to Serena. "Would it POSSIBLY help you if I came by and got you in the morning on the way to school?" she suggested.

"I really didn't plan on being late this morning. I left early…but I stopped at the donut shop to—."

"Oh Serena! Sometimes I think you're real hopeless!" Amy sighed.

"OK class. Today we're going to move on to Chapter 9 in Biology." She turns around facing the board where an assignment was already. She began writing adding on to what was already present and some…10 minutes later she faced the class. Some of her students groaned.

"I want you to define all of the terms in this chapter as well as the prefixes and suffixes at the beginning of the chapter.

"Man what a way to start off a Monday!" Molly murmurs loud enough for few to hear.

"I agree." Serena added as Amy happily pulled out the large biology book.

"Oh come on!" Melvin protested. "Biology isn't so bad. I mean…It's the study all things in the world! How cool is that?" Serena and Molly both rolled their eyes.

"You're such a nerd Melvin." The two mumbled in unison. Moments later, after everyone had began their assignment, Mrs. Haruna's classroom door opened and in stepped a teenage girl unnoticed by most, but the few—which were mainly guys—who noticed her soon started a flurry of whispers through the classroom.

"Hey! A new student!" Molly turned around and faced Serena. Bored out of her mind, Serena instantly looked up upon hearing about a new student. Standing at Mrs. Haruna's desk was a girl with long, wavy, curly, bright crimson hair that stopped about half-way between her hips and knees. Mrs. Haruna stands up smiling kindly at the girl. Slowly the girl turns around so that everyone could see her. She stared at the class with amber-ish eyes and a friendly smile.

"Class," Mrs. Haruna "We have a new student. Please introduce yourself." She says to the girl.

"Hello Everyone," they instantly noticed the accent in her voice. "My name is Arielle Vermillian but you can call me Ariel." She bows politely. The class said their hello to the young girl. She stands back up.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Mrs. Haruna encouraged.

"Ok…Um Well, I just moved here from Paris last week….Hmm…I live with my mother, father and my cat Blaze….I like music and art and I can ice skate very well…." She paused at a loss. "I guess that's it."

"Well, Welcome to Tokyo Ariel. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Mrs. Haruna says. She paused and look around the classroom finding an empty seat next to Serena . "You can take the seat next to Serena." She pointed to the blonde. Ariel smiled.

"Thankyou Mrs. Haruna." Ariel saunters over to her seat next to Serena. Serena smiles lightly.

"Hi Ariel!" she greets. Ariel smiles at the blonde taking her seat. "I'm Serena, this is my friend Amy, Molly…" she paused and whispered. "And he's Melvin. You hafta excuse him sometimes. He can be such a egghead." She whispers.

"Nice to meet all of you." Ariel says to Amy, Melvin and Molly. Melvin takes her hand and shakes it.

"Don't listen to Serena. It's nice to meet you too." He says straightening his glasses. Ariel chuckles lightly. After settling in, Mrs. Haruna gave Ariel a book explaining the assignment to her and so Ariel's first day of school in Japan had begun….

In Space….

"Argh!" a burl man exasperated. "I can't believe you let that girl get out of your sights. She holds the key for us conquering the Kingdom of Solaris. How incompetent can you be?! SHE'S JUST A KID!!"

"Oh Calm your nerves Korono." A younger male voice says. "The girl has been found."

"What?" he eyed the younger man. "Where s the child, Saiga?!"

"She thought she could flee from us." The younger man smirked. "But she's been found."

"Good. I'll proceed with my plans as follows…but first, we need to catch that girl. I will not be made a fool of like Beryl."

"Yes, Of course Korono." Saiga say. He leaps in the air disappearing.

Meanwhile….

Luna sat at a computer typing away steadily with her slender paws. A new power has made its way to Tokyo. _–But the question is…Is it evil or not?- _Luna looked at the strange characters on the screen. A picture of Ariel appeared along with a profile.

"Who's that Luna? Is she a new enemy?" Artemis hopped on the computer table next to the black cat.

"I don't know Artemis." Luna responded. "However I do know that a strange energy surrounds this girl and she is now here in Tokyo." Artemis looks at the computer also.

"We may need to warn the girls. This girls has a lot of power." Artemis noted. Luna nods.

"This afternoon, we meet at the Temple. Maybe Rei can tell us something about the girl." She suggested.

"I hope nothing's wrong." Artemis sighs.

"Me too Artemis."

Meanwhile at School….

After a sluggish morning, lunchtime had finally came and students of course headed outside. Ariel walked outside seeing different groups of friends. Looking around, she spotted a nice spot to sit under a shady tree. Making her way over to the tree, she spread her blanket out making herself comfortable in the shady spot. Moments later, she began eating.

"Hey pretty lady." A familiar voice called. Started, Ariel looked up finding no one in her sights. "Up here Ariel." Ariel looked up spotting a male cat who lay comfortably stretched out on a tree branch. A gentle breeze blew his slightly long fur.

"Blaze! What are you doing here?" Ariel asked. The cat looked back at Ariel with a playful glint in his red eyes.

"I got bored." He replied licking his paw. "Thought I'd come and see you is all." Blaze stands. "And I've come to tell you," his tone grew more serious and this caught Ariel's attention. "There are many powerful energy forces about in this city. It's been bothering me all day." Ariel nodded.

"I've felt it too but I can't quite place it." She sighed. "What should we do?"

"We wait…" Blaze stretches. "There is nothing we can do until we find the source but stay on guard." And with that, the cat disappears in the high branches of the tree….

Serena sauntered outside with Amy.

"I don't know Serena," Amy started. "I could feel an odd power surrounding her when she came back their with us."

"Oh don't be silly! I didn't sense anything out of the ordinary about her." Serena replied dismissive of what Amy had said.

"Who ya talkin' about?" Lita walked up to her two friends with Mina beside her.

"Hey you two." Serena greeted.

"We were talking about a new student we have." Amy answered Lita's question.

"Really? Where?" Mina looked around.

"There she is." Serena points to the tree where Ariel was seemingly looking up intently at something in particular. "Her name is Ariel. She says she came from France."

"Well, let's go meet her. I want to see what you're talking about. I don't sense anything from her." Lita says. Mina nodded in agreement.

"Ok! Let's go." The five friends sauntered over to where Ariel was.

"Hey Ariel!" Serena came up behind her causing Ariel to turn around. "What'cha lookin' at?" she asked.

"Oh…I thought I saw something." Ariel takes notice of the other girls with Serena and smiled lightly.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Amy asked. "These are our other friends Mina and Lita." Lita and Mina said their hellos.

"No I don't mind. I don't have anybody to sit with." Ariel invited the others to sit with her. "I have a lot to eat also so help yourselves." Serena says as she began taking out the rest of her food. Of course, Mina and Serena couldn't wait at the sight of food.

"So, you come from France." Mina starts. "I come from England . It must be really hard coming all the way here away from what you're use too."

"Yes, however I've become quite use to it." Ariel explained. "I've been traveling a lot since I was little. It looks like my family and I are going to be staying here for a while—."

"Hey!" two more girls approached Ariel and the others. "Are you Arielle Vermillian?!" the girl, Yuki asked. Ariel looked at her slightly confused.

"Yes I am."

"THE Arielle Vermillian…as in the daughter of Victoria Vermillian, the famous Fashion Designer?!" the other girl, Kata asked. Ariel nodded.

"…Yes. That's me."

"So you're somebody famous. That's cool." Lita spoke causing Ariel smile meekly.

"It's really not like that." Ariel sighed. "I don't consider myself famous."

"Well," Serena looks at Yuki and Kata. "If you don't mind, we were talking to our friends so." Serena hinted for the two girls to leave. She sensed that Ariel was uncomfortable and sought to correct that. The two girls leave.

"So, What are you doing today after school?" Amy smiled slightly.

"I thought I'd do a little shopping. Do you know of any good stores around."

"Ooohhh Shopping huh?" Mina says. "Yeah we know of a lot of good stores." Mina looks at the others. "How about we all go after school. We don't have anything else to do right?" Mina suggested.

"Sure."

"That's fine with me."

"Yeah why not?"

"Thanks you guys." Ariel says.

"No problem." Serena spoke. At that moment, the bell rang signaling the end of Lunch and the girls began cleaning up

"Well, we'll see you later."

"Ok. It's was nice meeting all of you and I will see you later. Bye!"

Meanwhile In the City….

Luna walked around the city bored and a little worried about what her findings showed she and Artemis earlier but a yellowish orange blur caught her eyes. Walking lightly along a thin stone wall just above her was another cat but this cat was strange. Three golden ringlets hugged his front left paw and a brightly fiery colored collar seemed to choke him through his slightly longer fur and…an eight pointed star was visible clearly on his forehead. Luna gasped before she could react, the cat hopped off of the wall to the other side_. –That cat…-_ Luna stared.

"Hey Luna!" Luna turned to her left spotting Darien. Waiting until she was close enough to him, she spoke.

"Hello Darien." Luna greeted.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing in particular," Luna paused and hopped in his arms. "I have some news…possibly of a new enemy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I plan to hold an emergency meeting at the Temple today. You may need to be there." Luna says. Darien nodds.

"I'll be there."

Sorry I have to stop now but It is a little late and I have school Tomorrow!! Next Chapter features a battle scene and the introduction of Sailor Sun. PLZ R&R. THANX!!!

Jahahgjin


End file.
